watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 157/@comment-37874552-20190524132931/@comment-27702860-20190524200921
Yeah, damn, Asuka... When she had that scary little head-cock-to-the-side weird-eyed posture drinking tea and turned around with that she-will-die look to poor Fuuka, crap. And you all laughed . . . LAUGHED . . . when I suggested she is a serial killer! I do not know where some fans get the idea that she is stupid. She seems to understand people around her. Another "dark look" was her sitting listening to Minami try to draw her and Akane into ridiculing others. Sooooo . . . I think she does not see Fūka as a close friend like she does Tomoko. For me, this is the scariest Asuka has ever been. I thought it was funny, just from what we saw, how understanding and amused Kaho seems to be about Asuka's peculiarities and attachment to her strange scruffy little pet. We do not see her and Asuka's conversation. For all we know, as they walked home Kaho could have asked her what is up, and Asuka could have responded, "I've always wanted to play a bit like girls" all the way to "I think Tomoko's hot! Even disgustingly hot!" AND Kaho simply accepts this as a friend would. OR she may just figure it is something personal so she does not bring it up. I can't shake the feeling that Asuka, Fuuka, Kaho, and Miho have been in the same social circle since childhood, a possibly upper-middle class "go to the same birthday parties" crowd. It's not a theory, just a gut impression. Good as any impression. Since we have seen Asuka with Kaho frequently and Asuka suggested that Tomoko's Posse invite Kaho to study with them, I suspect that they are good friends. Fūka and Miho seem "good friends" as far as we can tell. I would agree that Asuka and Fūka are probably "just friends" to "associates." I mean, seriously, Tomoko, as anti-social as she was to forget about Yū, can call Yū to talk about things, even "dirty things." So Fūka could not call Asuka? Could not meet her somewhere? In a way, one can understand why both Tomoko and Fūka would think it rude to bring up the matter publicly. Asuka basically said "Do you have any ulterior motives?" and Fuuka is so obsessed that she didn't see what was up.) I think you are completely correct with that. But to be fair to Fūka, we do not know anything about her other than she is an athelete. She seemed "nice enough" in that she was polite to Tomoko even though she is aware of Tomoko's earned repuation of being "weird." So we do not know WHY she is shocked. Shocked that Asuka is that forward? She could be prejudiced against bisexuality/lesbians or anything deemed "abnormal." I am not sure of that, since her inner thoughts, as much as we see them, have not been like Tomoko's "IS SHE A LESBIAN?!" Bah! Fear another Wall of Text where I speculate that Fūka is jealous of Tomoko, or is intrigued, or maybe she should hook up with Uchi. We do not know, but that is ever the charm of WataMote.